Artificial Congratulations
by Dire Moonstone
Summary: Don't be an idiot, Shinichi! You left me, or did you forget that?


Characters created by Gosho Aoyama

Inspired by song, "_Congratulations_," by Blue October; Imogen Heap

_**Artificial Congratulations **_

The woman sat on a bench in the park, away from the merry children, but still close enough that she could hear them. She smiled a little as she reminisced about her own childhood. She looked down at her left hand, fiddling with a promise in material form on her ring finger. She sighed out loud.

_Three weeks…_ she thought to herself. _Has it really been that long?_

Her smile was still on her face, but it was bitter. She frowned and began to laugh out loud. Tears rolled down her face.

_But…_she wiped the tears from her eyes. _It has been at least six weeks since I last saw him…Shinichi…_

She smiled in resentment, once more, looking up. The sun was setting in front of her, but she couldn't enjoy it. She closed her eyes and continued to think of her childhood ex-best friend, Kudo Shinichi and that day they had said goodbye.

Shortly after Conan-kun left, Shinichi came back. Unfortunately, much to Shinichi's dismay, Ran had begun seeing someone in secret. Kudo Shinichi a.k.a. Edogawa Conan was far to close to his finalization with the Black Organization, that he failed to notice this.

It had started out any normal enough relationship as any. Ran's last year of High School had begun and her seating chart required her to sit next to new people. She was reluctant to lend the boy next to her a pencil, but realized she was being rude. Besides, it was the first day back, and anyone can get anxious and forget the basics, even a pencil.

She later learned his name and realized he sort of reminded her of Shinichi, subtract the ability to talk about Holmes to no end and the ability to decipher any mystery in front of him. Ran realized later it was just the company she thrived on. That was Mouri Ran's and Watanabe Shiro's relationship: simple company.

That Christmas, he bought her a pencil box with a charm bracelet in it. She was taken aback a little, but accepted it nonetheless with an invitation to a Christmas party. She didn't think much of it, and neither did Conan. She just saw it as a gift from a friend that otherwise filled the gap that Shinichi had left.

Conan was "busy" enjoying his last Christmas as, well, "Conan." "Conan" would leave before spring vacation. Ai said it was better that he took some time off. She told him not to worry; Ran would still be there when Shinichi came back.

On his birthday, Shinichi told Ran he was coming back. Ran was ecstatic, but hurt. It wasn't that she had forgot about him, far from it. In fact, she had been thinking about him more and more with every passing second. Ever since she received the gift Shiro gave her: an engagement ring. She regretted accepting Shiro's request the moment she realized that Shinichi was hinting his return.

_No!_ Ran thought, shutting her eyes tighter. _Shiro has never left me once…but that stupid detective…_She began to sob for a second time. She went back to her thoughts.

"You're…getting married…?"

"Yes, Shinichi…"

"But…"

He did give me a smile. He's really happy for me… 

Just like that, Shinichi's heart was broken, but he never let on. He didn't go to school the next day and Agasa later told her of his departure back to America.

So…Kudo Shinichi was really gone, and his love--_their_ love, had not been revealed.

The tears had stopped, at last, and the lights in the park began to light up.

"Ahem," Ran heard, causing her eyes to snap open and stare at the face of an old friend.

_Shinichi!?_

"Is that seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the empty spot next to her. He seemed happy enough, what with that smirk she had loved for all those years.

She smiled, sincerely for the first time, in a long time, and shook her head. She reflexively covered her left hand with her right.

He took notice and looked down unnervingly, his eyes hidden behind his hair. He cleared his through once more, "Congratulations…"

"Oh," Ran tightened the grip she had on her left hand. It was her turn to look down sadly, "Th-thank you…Shinichi-kun." She added 'kun' with slight hesitation. She had known him since the beginning, but things felt differently.

"_Ne_," he said, looking at her, face-to-face, revealing a small smile, "would you like to take a walk? With me?"

She nodded, getting up from her seat. A grin appeared on her face. It had been a while since she walked with him, with anyone, for that matter, alone.

They walked in silence for a while. The wind blowing was the only sound they could hear. The children were now long gone and it seemed as if they were the only two people in all of Japan. There was no more sign of the sun, and the stars winked, almost in mourning for the pair.

"So," Ran started, breaking their silent company, "Agasa-hakase told me you went to America. What made you came back?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "I came to see the shine of my best friend. Apparently, she just got married, and she seems as happy as she's ever been. How's that?"

She looked up at him, only to see him looking down painfully again.

"I'm really happy for you."

It doesn't seem as if he's happy for me… 

"The words…" she heard him mumble "…they don't come out right…"

"Sh-Shinichi…kun" she added quickly, worry clear in her opposing quavering voice.

"I'm fine, Ran…really."

She didn't believe him for a second.

"Well, actually," he said, as if reading her mind, "I…I kind of wanted to give you something…I've been wanting to give it to you…give it to you for years, in fact…"

"And what might that be…Shinichi-kun?"

She stopped in her tracks, but he continued to walk. Ran was anxious as to what it might be.

He halted, not looking back to look her in the face.

"Eh…what is it, Shinichi?" Excitement in her voice was apparent and slyness in her face.

He sighed and turned to face her, "My…my heart…"

Nani?! 

"There," he sighed. "I just couldn't take it any longer, Ran" Light from the street lamps reflected off his face, revealing tears falling down in a pattern.

"My pain…just can't cover up anymore, Ran." He continued, walking slowly towards her. "I -my _heart_…can't take this cover up." He shook his head as if to further emphasize his pain.

Then, he said something that hurt her as much as it did him.

"You left me…"

She gasped.

"How dare you!" She bawled, backing up. "Take it back! Take it all back!" She covered her ears and threw herself on the cold walkway. "Don't be an idiot, Shinichi! _You_ left _me_, or did you forget that?! I…I can't…No, Shinichi! I…I'm married!" She held her head in her hands.

He nodded slowly, allowing her to weep angrily.

"I know I can't take it back, I realize I can't change this…" He took a deep breath, "…and I know I can't change your mind…"

She took deep gulps of air, slowing her sobs, and agreed, although she wished he were right about changing everything.

"But," he kneeled down next to her and wiped the tears on his face, "I still want you to keep it." He left his hand on her cheek.

"Shinichi…" she whispered, almost inaudibly, placing her hand on his.

She closed her eyes and pulled away.

I wish…I could've known sooner… 

She got up and ran, never looking back at her old friend.

_I wish I could just make it go away._

"Goodbye…Kudo Shinichi…"

After she whispered her final goodbye to him, he mumbled, "Goodbye…Watanabe Ran…"

Reviews/Criticism accepted.


End file.
